Vendetta
by Suzume-Kage
Summary: A 3 year timeskip after Dawn of the New World ended! Where are they all now? EmilxMarta and more. Rating change depending on how this progresses. R&R If you care about teh Bunnies! x3


**Heeey guys ! :D**

**I finished Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World just recently, and the lovely ending urged me to make a fanfic. First time writing for a while, so I may be a little rusty. Much apologies!**

**Base Pairing: EmilXMarta (Although I might pair them off with other characters later)**

**There'll be more couples once I write more stuff. Hope you like it! ^^**

**I DON'T OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA/ TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD EVEN IF I WANTED TO..!**

* * *

A few years ago, Emil would have never pictured himself standing there, by the docks of Palmacosta. It was almost too illusory to believe that he was able to live life as a human. Returning back to his friends, his home, and his world. It was almost like picking up right where Aster had ended.

'No... This is my part of the story.' Emil thought, setting his mouth into a small frown.

He remembered that day like it had happened less than five minutes ago; seeing the happy faces of Richter, Ratatosk (he was just glad even the other half of himself was happy for once) and even hearing the cheery voices of Tenebrae, Aqua and Verius as they beckoned for him to return to his friends. He had almost cried in sheer joy, thanking Richter and Ratatosk. Aster would have been happy too...

'I'll never forget them... Ever.' Emil sighed, a smiling at the rhythmic blue waves that washed up against the bridge. 'I feel like the luckiest person around...'

- - - - - -

"Emil!" Letting out a small shriek of surprise, Emil turned around to see the grinning face of his best friend and lover.

"M-Marta! I didn't see you there!" He turned around fully, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. A soft ringing of laughter perked his ears and Marta spun around playfully, blue eyes shining.

"Of course you didn't! You were too busy staring out at the ocean." Emil blushed, earning him another one of Marta's contagious giggles.

"Hehe... I guess I was," he said, returning her grin with a smile of his own. "So... What are you up to this afternoon?" Marta's eyes widened a fraction, and Tenebrae appeared out of a cloud of black smoke behind her.

"Lloyd and Colette are returning from their journey of collecting Exspheres. They should be arriving in Meltokio this afternoon." He answered, trotting up next to the newly united couple.

"Tenebrae!" Marta sighed in frustration, causing the centurion of darkness to chuckle haughtily, and Emil to smile. 'I wonder what he's doing here anyway... Shouldn't he be guarding the Ginnungagap with Richter and Ratatosk?'

As if reading his thoughts, Tenebrae turned to Emil.

"Lord Ratatosk has given me permission to catch up with my dear friends," he said, his head drooping suddenly. "Unless you two still think I'm too much of an old fart to accompany you to Meltokio."

Emil and Marta laughed, causing the centurion to chuckle as well. 'Just like old times...'

"Of course you can come, Tenebrae. Looks like the three Muskateers are back together!" Marta looked up at Emil with a smile. 'He's matured a lot... Emil's ten times hotter than Zelos for sure!' In fact, Emil had grown up quite a bit. Although he sported the same "Knight of Ratatosk" battle uniform, Emil's face appeared more sharp, his cheek bones and jaw more defined. His hair had grown considerably as well, the longest of it just grazing the base of his neck. His eyes still held the sparkle that made Marta's breath hitch. Should she even mention how oh-so-sexy his voice sounded now? Marta blushed, making her entire face glow pink.

"Marta..? Uh, everything okay?" noticing her reddening face and glazed over eyes, Emil did what any other concerned boyfriend would do- check for a fever. Feeling Emil's hand pressed against her forehead, Marta blurted out a very breathy gasp before her knees gave out from under her.

"Lady Marta!"

"W-whoa! Marta!" Emil caught her around her back just before she hit the pavement. Emil sighed in relief, and looked at Tenebrae hopefully.

The black dog-like animal just shook his head. "I believe Lady Marta appreciates how much you have grown appearance-wise since you returned many years ago."

Watching Emil blush so profusely made the centurion chuckle another one of his trademark snobby chuckles. "Alas, as much as I would hate to ruin such a lovely moment I believe we should be heading to Meltokio." The former summon spirit nodded and lifted the unconscious Marta Lualdi bridal-style, following his dark companion out of the now bustling harbour.

* * *

**Horrible, ne? Sorry for all of you that hate it. .**

**I don't really have a plot for this, so there's no telling where my twisted mind will lead this story. If the toxic is effecting you already, PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE!!! :O**

**Till next time, Suzume-chan.**

**x x x **


End file.
